


Questions and answers

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: "Enemies" to friends, Backstory, Coffee, Family History, Gen, Not Romance, Talking, boss & employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark is interested about Falcon's life and his surname.





	Questions and answers

**Author's Note:**

> Falcon is hired by Mark again... This time as his personal bodyguard. If that's not enough, Mark is also very curious about Falcon's personal life.
> 
> This is my first fanfic that I have wrote in past 6 years. Hopefully you're gonna like it.

“Hey Gravesy”, voice with somewhat flirty, yet annoying tone came right next to Falcon Graves. It was his boss Mark Beaks, founder and owner of Waddle and youngest member of Duckburg’s billionaire club.

“Yes Mr. Beaks?” Falcon asked and made small sigh. It was fifth time when Mark has asked him something in past three hours. Four of them he simply asked him to get more coffee but last one was personal. Because Mark has full coffee cup on his hand, this question will be personal.

“How many times I have said to you that you can just call me Mark, instead of “Mr. Beaks”: because that title makes me sound so old and “strict with the rules” type of guy, which I'm not”, Mark said and sipped some of his coffee.

“Fine then, Mark”, Falcon replied.

Falcon has working for Mark as personal bodyguard almost three months by now. Even though he tried to kill him when he previously hired him, he’s current job is protecting him. Mark’s main reasons to hire him, well at least what he told him, was his skills and appearance. He understands that his fighting skills and intelligence could be useful in many different situations, but appearance part was still mystery to him. Positive side of his job is that he has high salary comparing his previous jobs as saboteur. Now he also has regular working hours, while espionage tasks were given whenever someone hired him. Job also includes free healthcare (yes, free healthcare) and everything that Waddle buildings provides to their workers. He only uses their gym and rarely yoga class. But in negative side is Mark’s personality: selfish, somewhat sadistic, ambitious, those were just peak of the iceberg. He also treats him as one of his “best friend” in annoying way; in reality, Mark doesn’t have any “true” friends. Another problem was also his salary: If somebody would offer him higher salary, he would instantly quit. Sadly, only one person in entire town, who would pay somebody 20,000/day for being bodyguard was Mark.

“The thing that I wanted to ask has been bothering me for few days: what’s with your surname?”, Mark asked and put his coffee mug on the table.

Mark’s question was total surprise to him. Questions that he had previously asked were mostly very small: Like his home address, or his personal Waddle-account’s name, but question about his surname was something completely new.

“Excuse me, what?”, Falcon asked confused.

“Yeah, your surname Gravesy”, Mark said and glares him with face of curiosity.

“What do you want to know about it?” he asked still wondering what the heck he wants to know about his surname.

“I googled your surname several times in order to find anything about you, but after getting tired of pictures of old cemeteries and most of the “Graves” in social media that I found aren’t looking like you at all, I was wondering is Graves even your real surname”, Mark said with change of his happy tune to much darker, suspicious one.

“Graves is my surname”, Graves answered while straightening his tie.

“Gravesy…”

“Fine, I have left small part of it off, happy?”

“And because?”

“Because my old job as saboteur”

“So, what is it this missing part of your surname? Is it McGraves? Gravesberg? Gravesy?” Mark kept asking, now back with his curious voice. He spelled that last on in flirty way in hope that that could be his real surname.

Falcon sighed again, was silent for a moment and finally answered:

“Falcon Leonard Frederick von Graves”

Mark was silent. It was easy to Falcon to recognize from his expression that he didn’t expect him to reveal his entire name as well. After a moment Mark broke the silence:

“So, von Graves… You’re German?”, Mark guessed.

“I am”, Falcon answered shortly.

“And I thought you were British: like your accent, clothing style, behavior and manners, but you were German all this time!”

“Well my father is German, but my mother is British, and spending my entire childhood in Southern England might explain my accent and my British lifestyle”, Falcon said. Mark’s brain couldn’t handle anymore, so he just kept staring blandly, till he sips more of his coffee.

“So German-British then…”

“Is there something wrong with it?”, Falcon asked with frowning expression on his face.

“No, no, that’s good actually. Very good. Like really good thing”, Mark said while trying to grin. Falcon accept his weird “apology” with nod.

There was silence for few minutes, before Mark asked again:

“Can you tell me something about your family?”

“Why?”

“Just curiosity”

“Well then: My family is from Western Germany, town called Falke-Habichtsburg, near Frankfurt. My family have lived there over 700 years with our former rival family von Hawks, who lives at other side of Rhine. Almost every single of my ancestors were very militarists and attend to any war at the time, but after World War One, mostly due peace treaties and humiliations given to Germany, my family moved back to things that they and their ancestors used to be at time of peace: tailors, carpenters, artisans, blacksmiths, etc. But trust me, we weren’t amateurs at those jobs. We were best of the best. Many of products made by my family has been bought by wealthy people around Europe from centuries. We still have tradition of making what people would call luxurious products nowadays, but some of my cousins have moved into service sector and opened restaurants and hotel”

“Interesting…”

“Was that everything you wanted to know?”

“What was your job before becoming saboteur if you had any”

“Judo teacher”

Mark replied with smile while trying to hold his laugh:

“From all sort of possible jobs, I wouldn’t never know that you used to be judo teacher. Sounds so funny”

“I would show you few moves, but those would lead you into hospital bed”

Mark only grinned.

After 2 hours of silence Mark asked yet another question:

“Can you tell me something about your parents and how you’re half-British, half-German?”

Instead of thinking for moment, Falcon replied immediately:

“My mother is the kindest person that I know. She’s good at cooking tasty food and excellent singer as well. My father in other hand is very strict and very disciplined person. Doesn’t talk much and often visits in gym. We still have spent lots of time together, mostly traveling aboard.

“I think you have received your personality from your father”, Mark make small joke. Falcon made small smirk and continued:

“My parents met at London in 1970. My father was visiting there and met my mother first time in British Museum. They got married in 1972 and I was born in 1974. Instead of immediately moving back to German, they decided to stay in England for my childhood, mostly due Cold War was still going on. We moved to Germany in 1991, after the German unification”

After finishing, Falcon looked back Mark, who was actually listened entire thing, instead of typing something on his phone. After making eye contact, Mark just give him wink and thumb up, with smile to show that he enjoyed listening his stories. Falcon’s reply was another nod.

Rest of the day day, Mark kept asking more question, about him or his family, which Falcon answered and even asked few questions regarding his personal life as well.

“Seems like Mark wasn’t that bad that I thought”, Falcon thought while walking to his car after his day was over.

“But I still wonder, what that “appearance” on my job application means”

**Author's Note:**

> Falcon is German-British, I'm sure that you didn't expect that. His British roots comes from Ducktales fandom where many thinks he's from England. His German roots comes from my mind. Origin to that idea might came from his voice actor, Robin Atkin Downes, who's also voice actor of Medic from TF2 (small world isn't it?).
> 
> The reason why Mark is actually interested about Falcon's life, is that he have crush on him. Who knows how long it takes before Mark will tell his feelings to Falcon.


End file.
